Real Love
by RiiShi
Summary: Aku memang salah pada waktu itu. Aku se-enaknya memanfaatkannya, dan aku menyesal pada saat itu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, bukan?/Bad summary


**Kamichama Karin Chu! © Koge Donbo  
**

**Real Love © RiiShi**

**Jin & Kazusa**

**T**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Warning : Typo/AU/OOC/GaJe/Menimbulkan Kebingungan/tidak bisa dimengerti/nggak nyambung/alurkecepetan**

**Aku memang salah pada waktu itu. Aku se-enaknya memanfaatkannya, dan aku menyesal pada saat itu. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, bukan?/Bad summary  
**

* * *

Happy Reading

.  
Aku terduduk dibawah pohon sambil melihat gadis yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya dari arah kejauhan, gadis itu adalah Karin Hanazono. Ya, aku menyukainya, sangat. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Akan tetapi, aku tidak berani melakukannya.

Aku menghelanafas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya menghelanafas adalah hobiku. Dan... Terseyum secara diam-diam sepertinya juga hobiku. Saat ini aku tersenyum melihat Karin. Wajahnya begitu cantik. Cantik? Ya, tentu saja.

"Aku sebal melihatmu tersenyum,"

Suara itu... Aku sangat kenal pemilik suara itu. Aku menoleh kearah pemilik suara, yang tidak salah lagi ia adalah Kazusa Kujyo, teman sebangkuku. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa ia datang? Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku sangat benci pada gadis ini. Sangat benci. Ia selalu saja mengikutiku kemana aku pergi, bahkan jika aku mengumpat, ia tetap akan menemukanku. Risih? Tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanyaku.

Kazusa mendudukan dirinya disampingku, "Kau tersenyum kepada siapa?" tanya Kazusa yang sepertinya sengaja mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Setiap kutanya seperti itu, pasti ia akan mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengalihkan pertanyaanku?" tanyaku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Kau tersenyum kepada siapa?"

Aku mendengus kesal, "Lupakan!"

Kulirik Kazusa yang sedang memejamkan mata. Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur. Akan tetapi, sepertinya niatku sia-sia. Kazusa sadar bahwa aku akan kabur darinya.

"Jangan kabur." ucapnya yang membuatku mendengus. "pagi ini aku telat masuk kelas, dan aku diberi hukuman. Sangat melelahkan." keluhnya.

Jadi, ia tak berada dikelas pada pagi hari tadi karena telat, dan ia diberi hukuman? Kau memang pantas diberi hukuman karena telat, Kazusa. Buat apa kau mengeluh.

"Ini semua karena Kazune dan Karin tidak membangunkanku. Jahat sekali mereka," omelnya ntah pada siapa. Tunggu! Ia menyebut nama Karin? Maksudnya Karin Hanazono?

"Karin?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kazusa mengangguk, "Ia tidak membangunkanku, dasar Karin Hanazono! Mati kau jika bertemu denganku."

Jadi Kazusa mengenal Karin. Apa mereka tinggal bersama? Sepertinya iya. Apakah aku harus bertanya?

"Kau tinggal bersama Karin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu ya? Sejak kecil kami tinggal bersama."

Kazusa kenapa kau tidak cerita dari dulu bahwa kau tinggal bersama Karin. Ini kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat bersama Karin, dan lebih mudah mengatakan perasaanku. Hey, Kazusa. Mau tak mau kau harusku manfaatkan. Tak apa kan?

"Kazusa? Kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Aku melihat Kazusa terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama setelah itu, kazusa mengiyakan pertanyaanku itu.

Aku tersenyum puas. Bersiaplah Karin. Kau akanku dapatkan dengan bantuan temanmu ini—secara tidak langsung.

.  
Aku melayangkan tinjuku kepohon yang tak bersalah. Ya, saat ini aku marah. Marah sekali. Kenapa? Itu semua karena gadis itu, Karin. Ternyata Karin sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan kekasihnya itu adalah Kazune Kujyo, saudara kembar Kazusa. Jadi, sandiwaraku selama dua bulan belakangan ini hanya sia-sia.

Aku benci pada ini semua. Aku benci takdir cintaku yang tak bagus ini. Aku benci Kazusa yang selalu mengusik kehidupanku. Dan aku benci dengan kehidupanku sendiri.

Aku mendudukan diriku dibawah pohon sambil bersandar. Aku melihat tanganku yang terluka karena tindakkanku tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang tidak ingin kutemui datang, ia adalah Kazusa Kujyo.

Kazusa mendudukan dirinya disampingku, dan ikut bersandar dipohon.

"Sakit ya?" tanyanya yang melihat kondisiku saat ini. "Bukan hanya tanganmu. Hatimupun pasti sakit, benarkan?"

Aku mencelos mendengarnya. Apakah Kazusa tahu semua sandiwaraku?

Kazusa mengeluarkan sapu tangan, lalu meraih tanganku. Ia mengikatkan sapu tangannya kepada tanganku yang terluka.

"Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?" tanyanya. Akupun hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu semua sandiwara ini, Jin." ujarnya, "aku mengiyakan pertanyaanmu pada saat itu, karena aku ingin membantumu—secara tidak langsung. Aku tahu kau menyukai Karin, Jin. Aku tahu dari sorot matamu," Kazusa menghelanafas, "tapi sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Jin."

Hatiku mencelos. Baru kusadari, betapa jahatnya diriku ini. Aku membencinya, menyalahkannya, dan memanfaatkannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak memikirkan perasaan Kazusa. Aku... Merasa bersalah sekarang ini.

Kazusa tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundakku, "akhiri saja hubungan ini." setelah mengatakan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkanku.

Mendengar pengakuannya ternyata lebih menyesakkan daripada mengetahui status Karin yang sesungguhnya.

.  
Dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Kazusa tidak pernah berkomunikasi denganku, ia tak pernah lagi mengikutiku. Walaupun aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya, ia tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya kepadaku. Rasa bersalahpun masih menetap dihatiku.

Aku merasa kesepian, saat Kazusa tidak lagi mengikutiku. Aku melihat dua orang siswa yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tanpa sadar kau itu menyukainya. Kau menyukainya karena telah terbiasa dengannya. Dan kau akan menyadarinya saat ia tidak lagi disisimu."

Orang itu... Telah menyadarkanku. Sebenarnya yang kusukai bukan Karin melainkan Kazusa.

Penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir, bukan? Dan sekarang ini, aku merasa menyesal karena semua tindakkanku yang kulakukan selama ini.

.  
Aku melihat Kazusa yang terduduk dibangku sambil membaca buku. Dengan berani, aku menghampirinya. Ia terlihat terkejut saat aku dengan tiba-tiba menduduki diriku kesebuah bangku tepat disampingnya. Namun, ia seperti tidak memperdulikan keberadaanku.

Aku memberanikan diri memanggil namanya. Namun, ia mengabaikanku. Iya, aku tahu ini semua salahku, hingga ia mengabaikanku seperti ini.

"Kazusa?" panggilku sekali lagi.

Kulihat Kazusa menghelanafas, "bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Jin?"

"Maaf, tapi—"

"Aku tahu kau senang karena aku tidak lagi mengikutimu. Aku juga senang karena aku sendiri bisa menjauhimu. Tetapi... Sepertinya kau menyesal," ucapnya. "Kau baru sadar, kalau kau menyukaiku. Benarkan?" aku terkejut ketika ia mengatakkan itu.

Kazusa melihatku, lalu terkekeh, "aku hanya bercanda,"

Tidak! Tunggu, Kazusa. Tebakkanmu benar, aku menyukaimu.

"Jin. Maafkan aku jika aku banyak salah kepadamu. Alasan aku selalu mengikutimu karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Ah! Tetapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan lagi mengikutimu. Kau bebas!"

Aku ingin kau mengikutiku kemana aku pergi, Kazusa. Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu, rasanya seperti ada yang menjanggal kalau kau tidak berada disisiku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapanku membuat Kazusa menoleh kearahku. "Maafkan aku karena telah memanfaatkanmu, Kazusa."

Tangan Kazusa menggenggam tanganku, "aku sudah memaafkanmu, Jin." Kazusa melihatku sambil memamerkan senyumannya, "aku harap kita bisa jadi sahabat, itu jika kalau kau mau,"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu. Tetapi—" aku menjeda kalimatku sejenak, "Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku yang sesungguhnya,"

.  
Sekarang ini, aku dan Kazusa berada ditaman hiburan. Hari ini adalah hari kencan pertamaku dengan Kazusa. Ya, sejak aku menunjukkan perasaanku kepadanya, ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jin! Ayo kita naik bianglala itu?!" Kazusa mengajakku menaiki bianglala. Aku mengangguk setuju. Ini kesempatanku untuk mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Bersiaplah Kazusa.

The End

* * *

Aku bikin fic JinXKazusa lagi...  
aaaa!~ Gaje gaje gaje!  
aku bikin fic ini untuk menghilangkan stress karena aku habis menjalani TO 2 hahaha

terimakasih ya yang udah review fanfic 'A WEREWOLF GIRL' tapi maaf ya, 'A WEREWOLF GIRL'nya belum bisa update…

minta reviewnya untuk fanfic ini ya..

.Terimakasih.


End file.
